1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to an image display apparatus which is capable of efficiently and conveniently performing pairing with a plurality of remote controllers so as to increase user convenience, and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus functions to display images to a user. A user can view a broadcast program using an image display apparatus. The image display apparatus can display a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. The recent trend in broadcasting is a worldwide transition from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting transmits digital audio and video signals. Digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting, such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide clear, high-definition images. Digital broadcasting also allows interactive viewer services, compared to analog broadcasting.
In order to operate an image display apparatus, a remote controller is used. As operations executed in an image display apparatus have been variously changed, various functions of the remote controller have been further required. Accordingly, in an image display apparatus using a remote controller, various methods for increasing user convenience have been researched.